Cachorro ga nai
by BLFan
Summary: Seto y Kanou son primos. Joey y Ayase Son dos hermosos y delicados donceles forzados a estar con ellos. ¿Que pasara cuando convivan los cuatro juntos? ¿Resolverán sus problemas? ¿Aceptaran sus sentimientos?
1. Contrato

**Nota:**

Los personajes son de las series Yu-Gi-Oh y Okane Ga Nai y son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

En una habitación, mirando el paisaje, se encuentra un muchacho de rubios cabellos apoyado en el marco de la ventana. Aunque se encuentra en una habitación inmensa, se siente como si estuviese en la prisión más pequeña y aislada del mundo.

El joven que siempre se ve alegre ahora tiene una mirada de tristeza. No es el de siempre… y no es para menos.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo sobresalta, pero esto no hace que quite la mirada de la ventana.  
Sabe que es él, tiembla un poco, pero no quiere parecer indefenso frente al otro.

\- Aquí estas cachorro. - Dice un joven de castaños cabellos y mirada azulina. - Te busque por todos lados. Mokuba esta preocupado. – Claro que él también – Me dijo que no quisiste probar bocado en todo el día.

\- No tengo hambre… – Da un pequeño saltito al sentir los brazos de Kaiba en su cintura. Debe ser obediente, no tiene que olvidar el porque esta ahí.

-FLASHBACK-

Oficina central de Kaiba Corp. Oficina principal.

\- ¿Y bien ricachón? ¿Podrías decirme ya para qué demonios me hiciste venir hasta aquí? Tengo que apurarme si no perderé un día de trabajo.

\- Tranquilo cachorro.

\- ¿Cachorro? ¿Desde cuando deje de ser un perro para ti Kaiba? Antes que eso prefiero que me digas perro…

Kaiba se acerca lentamente hasta él. Joey sentía algo extraño en la mirada del CEO, no sabe porque pero eso lo asusto. Fue retrocediendo hasta llegar a la puerta. Intento abrirla…pero nada. Estaba cerrada. ¿Pero como?

\- No te molestes pequeño. La acabo de cerrar, recuerda que todo en esta empresa se controla por computadora.- dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- " _Maldito Kaiba. ¿Por qué demonios me mira así? Pero… ¿por que estoy temblando? ¡Kaiba no debe intimidarme_!"

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba contra la pared siendo acorralado por el cuerpo del mayor. Al levantar la mirada se topo con esos ojos penetrantes que lo miraba con… ¿ternura? ¿Ternura en la mirada de Kaiba? Seguro que el miedo le hace ver cosas.

-¿Qué pasa cachorro? Te quedaste mudo de repente.- Joey intenta bajar nuevamente la vista. El tono seductor del castaño hizo que se sonrojara. – Mírame – tomando su mentón y levantando su cabeza para que lo mirara. Solo estaban a unos milímetros de distancia el uno del otro. Joey podía sentir el aroma del CEO. De repente el contacto es cortado por el castaño quien se dirige hacia su escritorio y se sienta en su cómodo sillón.

\- Ya que estas tan ansioso por saber porque te hice venir hasta aquí te lo diré. Tú vives con tu hermana ¿verdad? Qué es menor que tu…

\- ¡¿Y eso que te importa?! ¿Para preguntarme eso me hiciste venir hasta aquí y perder un día de trabajo? Pensé que me tenías que decir algo importante sobre Mokuba o…- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que fue interrumpido por el ojiazul.

\- Lo que dije es verdad¿o no?

\- ¿Qué te importa? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana en esto?

\- Son dos menores de edad viviendo solos. Si las autoridades se enteran ellos los separarían. Tú quedarías solo ya que tienes 18, pero a tu hermana la mandarían con otra familia.- Joey sentía que el mundo se le caía encima. ¿Cómo sabia Kaiba esto? El se ocupo de su hermana después de que su madre los abandonara con su padre, el cual los maltrataba. En cuanto pudo juntar un poco de dinero se llevo a Serenity de esa casa. ¿Por qué Kaiba preguntaba todo eso? ¿Tanto odio le tiene que seria capaz de separarlo de su hermana?

\- ¿Te he hecho algo? ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Aun no hice nada cachorro. Pero podría…si te niegas a aceptar mi propuesta.

\- ¿Qué propuesta?

\- Estoy en medio de un gran negocio, con una empresa Americana. Estoy intentando una unión entre empresas, pero el dueño de esta se esta poniendo un poco molesto con las "condiciones"…

\- ¿Y que tengo que ver yo en esto? Si tus abogados y tu gran cerebro no pueden con eso, ¿de que puedo servir yo?... – dice ofendido.

\- Déjame terminar… - lo calla con la mirada. Joey cruza los brazos ofendido. – una de las condiciones para firmar el contrato, es que yo me case con la hija del dueño. – Joey se sorprende, y aunque no lo admitiera, se pone un poco celoso.

\- ¿Casarte? ¿No hay otra forma de arreglarlo? – dice preocupado. Y Seto nota esa angustia en su mirada y tono de voz.

\- Por eso te llame Joey. Le dije al viejo que yo ya estaba comprometido. Y no me creyó.- recarga su brazo en la silla, y dobla un poco la cabeza para que esta quede apoyada en sus dedos, en la parte de la sien. – Y es lógico. Nunca tuve apariciones en público con ninguna pareja. Oficial me refiero. – El CEO había aparecido en revistas o en las noticias, siempre acompañado por alguna actriz o modelo, pero jamás era algo serio. – Entonces le dije que la persona con la cual me comprometí, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención por ningún motivo. Que es una persona humilde, no le gusta para nada lo extravagante. Trabajadora y sencilla. De bajo perfil. Y que yo respeto eso, motivo por el cual nadie sabe de nuestra relación.

\- Te vuelvo a preguntar ricacho… ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?... ¡Espera! ¡Ya se! ¿¡Quieres a Serenity verdad!? ¡Jamás Kaiba! – el pobre de Joey ya se estaba poniendo rojo de la cólera.

\- ¿Eh? No cachorro, mis gustos son completamente diferentes. – no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¡¿Estas diciendo que mi hermana no vale la pena?!

Se pone de pie y mueve la cabeza en forma negativa. – No me refiero a eso perro. Serenity es muy linda chica… - a Joey le dio una punzada en el pecho.

 _-"¿Por qué me duele? Si fui yo quien le pregunto…?"_

\- Pero no va con mis gustos - de a poco se va acercando al rubio con una sonrisa picara en la cara. – A mi no me van las mujeres. Prefiero… - toma el mentón de Joey y acerca su rostro.- amaestrar cachorritos rubios rebeldes.

Joey le da un manotazo y se separa del castaño.- ¿Estas queriendo decir que… yo sea tu "pareja"? – Seto asiente con la cabeza- ¡¿Estas loco?! ¿¡Pensaste en algún momento lo que estas diciendo?! ¿Serias capaz de decir que eres gay solo para firmar un contrato? ¿No pensaste que diría el pobre de Moki? ¿Qué diría la gente? ¡¿O que diría yo?!

\- Si Wheller. Lo pensé muy bien – El tono de voz era completamente serio. - Es por eso que te llame a ti. Necesito que estés a mi lado. Diciendo que eres mi prometido. Por lo cual no puedo aceptar la condición de matrimonio. El viejo ese me dijo que no me creería hasta verlo con sus propios ojos. ¿De donde podría sacar a una persona que no se aproveche de esto mas adelante?

Joey se sentía acorralado. No sabia que hacer. Por un lado estaba sorprendido, y por otro estaba que explotaba de la rabia. Kaiba quería usarlo solo para obtener una firma con otra empresa. Fue capaz hasta de meter a su familia en el medio. Sin importar que tenga que arriesgar él o como puede quedar delante de la gente. A él nunca le molesto las relaciones homosexuales, cada uno ama a quien ama, eso no esta mal. Pero ir y aparentar estar comprometido con una persona que no tiene ni el más mínimo respeto por vos, y que para completarla es capaz de amenazarte…es otro nivel.

\- Estas loco Kaiba. ¿Qué le dirías a Mokuba? ¿Qué les dirías yo a mi hermana y amigos? ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien más? Ah… es verdad. Tú no tienes amigos o alguien de real confianza…-dice sarcástico.- Usas a este perro. Que al "no ser nadie" después es fácil de tirar a la basura.- Sus ojos mieles estaban llenos de desprecio y odio.

Seto se acerca rápidamente a Joey y lo toma del cuello. – No eres nadie para hablarme así. – El rubio podía sentir como esos ojos azules le traspasaban el alma.- Si ya entendiste la situación será mejor que te retires. Mañana pasara un auto a primera hora a buscarte. No se que le dirás a tu hermana, y no me importa. Los dos estarán listos cuando el auto llegue. Ella vivirá en uno de mis departamentos. No le faltara nada. Y tú vendrás a vivir a la mansión. Para mi hermano, estarás ahí por decisión propia. No quiero que se entere de nada. Serás "mi pareja". Te comportaras y dirás que estas perdidamente enamorado de mi, besaras el suelo por donde camine cada vez que estemos delante de alguien. Así haremos las cosas. ¿¡Entendiste!?

\- S-si – respondió como pudo.

Seto bajo al rubio y lo soltó. Camino hacia la ventana. Sin siquiera darse vuelta le dijo… – Así esta mejor. Ahora retírate.

El cachorro agarra su mochila y sale corriendo.

¿Qué le diría a su hermana? No puede decirle la verdad, ya que pondría el grito en el cielo y Kaiba no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados…

Por otro lado, Kaiba no se encontraba muy tranquilo que digamos. Por fuera parecía confiado, sin miedo, decidido. Pero interiormente se estaba maldiciendo por no poder ser valiente y enfrentar a Joey con la verdad. En lugar de esto decidió amenazarlo con lo más importante para él. Era detestable, una basura. Pero lo hacia por amor, tal vez ante los ojos de los demás lo que estaba haciendo era de lo peor, pero el debía…no mas bien necesitaba tener al cachorro a su lado. Ya no podía vivir mas sin el.

Al llegar a casa, Joey ya tenía una historia preparada. Solo esperaba que su hermana la creyera, y que no le odiara.

Le dijo que Kaiba y él habían estado saliendo por un tiempo. Como no sabían como reaccionarían sus familias, amigos y no querían que la prensa se enterara, decidieron esperar y ver como marchaba la relación. Y por eso no le dijeron nada a nadie. Pero que esa tarde el castaño le había pedido que vaya a vivir con él. Pero que él no quería dejar sola a su hermana en un barrio tan peligroso, y mucho menos ir y meter gente en casa ajena. Entonces Seto le propuso prestarle un departamento para que Serenity viviera y así Joey podría ir a vivir con el.

Serenity no se lo tomo para nada mal. Ella estaba feliz de que su hermano encontrara a una persona que lo amara. Su hermanito era el ser mas bueno que conocía, si alguien se merecía ser feliz, era él. Siempre la apoyo y cuido. Le debía la vida, y jamás se permitiría que por su culpa el rubio dejara pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Joey aliviado, ya que la pelirroja no se enojo por "no decirle nada" o por ser homosexual, le dijo que debía estar preparada para mañana.

Para el cachorro fue imposible dormir esa noche.

Y cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en la mansión Kaiba.

-FLASHBACK-

Volvió de golpe a la realidad.

\- Vine a decirte que tendremos visitas. Mañana llegara mi primo con su pareja. Se quedaran unos días. Quiero que te arregles bien para recibirlos. Recuerda nuestro trato.

Joey no decía nada, solo miraba como el sol se escondía entre los edificios de la cuidad.

Desde que acepto el trato con Seto, solo podía hablar con la gente con la cual el castaño le daba permiso. Ya no podía ver a sus amigos. Pero por lo menos no podía negarle ver a Serenity.

\- Mejor bajemos a comer. Mokuba nos esta esperando. Necesitas comer para recobrar fuerzas y peso cachorro, estas muy delgado.- Al terminar de hablar toma al pequeño rubio entre sus brazos para cargarlo hasta el comedor en donde Mokuba los esperaba con la comida en la mesa.

Joey ya se había acostumbrado al contacto del mayor, ya no lo rechazaba, más bien se sentía a gusto en sus brazos.

\- _"¿Cómo será el primo de Seto?"_ – Ya no era Kaiba, era Seto. El CEO le había pedido que lo llamara por su nombre y el no se opuso.- _"¿Será como el o como Mokuba? Me da mucha curiosidad…bueno…tendré que esperar a mañana."_

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Muchas gracias por leer.

Las espero por mi face. El link se encuentra en mi perfil. 

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Reencuentro

**Nota:**

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son parte de las series Yu-Gi-Oh! y Okane Ga Nai y son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Un bultito en la cama se mueve, muestra de que ya se despertó y trata de abrir bien los ojos.

\- Buenos días Ayase- dice Kanou acercándose al rubio y dándole un beso en los labios.

\- Buenos días Kanou-san. – dice sonrojado. Después de vivir juntos por un tiempo y de haber aceptado lo que siente por el mayor aun nuestro pequeño Yukiya se sonroja y se pone nervioso cuando Somoku le muestra cariño.

\- Debes levantarte. Recuerda que tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto una hora antes de que salga el vuelo. ¿Ya quieres desayunar?

\- Si, ya voy.- Responde mientras se estira.

\- ¿O prefieres que te lleve al baño y nos demos una ducha juntos?- pregunto acercando su cara a la del otro con una mirada pervertida.

\- Preferiría bañarme solo. Para hacer mas rápido…" _Dios que diga que si…"_ – imploro mentalmente, alejando levemente su cara de la del otro.

\- De acuerdo, pero apúrate. – Dijo de mala gana.

Ayase entro en el baño antes de que el castaño e arrepintiera. Debía bañarse rápido para que el prestamista no se enojara.  
El pequeño doncel por fin había aceptado lo que sentía por Kanou. Claro que nunca se lo dijo al mayor. Tenia miedo de que Somoku no sintiera lo mismo que el…que lo viera como alguien del cual solo obtenía sexo y nada mas.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

Se sentía mareado. Abre los ojos con dificultad.

\- ¿Ya estas despierto?- le dice un hombre que se encuentra de pie junto a la cama.

La cabeza le duele mucho. Todavía no entiende lo que esta sucediendo.

\- Maldición…esos malditos usaron drogas… ¿llamo a un doctor?

\- No, estoy bien. Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Te traeré algo de beber.- cuando se reincorpora de la cama para ir a la cocina, Ayase rápidamente lo toma de la camisa.- ¿Q…qué?- dice sorprendido.

\- Perdón…quería agradecerte…

\- ¿Agradecerme?...-dice acomodándose la corbata.

\- Tú…me salvaste… ¿verdad?

-Ah…si

\- No se como compensarte. Has sido tan amable conmigo, siendo que soy un desconocido.

\- _"Un momento. ¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Desconocido?"_ T…tú ¿no te acuerdas…?

\- De la nada fui forzado a subir a un auto, y entonces… ¡Ah! – de la nada se levanta de la cama intentando caminar.

\- ¡O..Oye!¡ si te mueves rápido…- no termino de hablar que atrapa en el aire al pequeño rubio.

\- Lo siento…estoy mareado.- sosteniéndose la cabeza.- ¡Mi primo…mi primo Tetsuo esta todavía allí!

\- Eso no importa… ¿no es mas importante recordar al hombre que esta delante de ti?

\- ¡Pero esos hombres pueden lastimar a Tetsuo! ¡Tengo que ir a salvarlo!

Ayase intenta salir corriendo nuevamente pero Kanou lo toma del brazo y lo hace caer en la cama.

\- ¡Ah!- se queja al rebotar en la cama. Entonces siente como Somoku lo agarra de las muñecas y las pone sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Tetsuo! ¡Tetsuo! Deja de nombrar a ese maldito. El fue el que te llevo a ese lugar para ganar dinero y poder pagar sus deudas. No le importas.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Tu no sabes nada! ¡Solo eres un desconocido!

\- Solo un desconocido ¿eh? – Kanou no soporto mas…tomo la camisa que tenia puesta Ayase y la despedaza- Entonces te tratare como uno. Te daré el uso por el cual fuiste vendido.

Comienza a lamer todo el torso del rubio. Ayase solo se retorcía por las sensaciones desconocidas para el. No podía escapar, el castaño era demasiado fuerte y el estaba muy débil por la droga.

\- Como eres virgen te tratare con delicadeza. Primero debo lubricarte- Pone al pequeño boca abajo en la cama, toma sus caderas con una mano, haciendo que su colita quede un poco mas levantada para así tener un mejor acceso a su entrada.  
Al sentir la lengua del mayor lamiendo su entrada Ayase intenta zafarse del agarre, pero le es inútil.

\- ¡Por favor, detente!- las lagrimas ya afloran en abundancia de sus ojos.- Esto no esta bien. Somos hombres.

\- ¿Qué no esta bien?...ya lo se. Dos hombres haciendo esto no es normal…pero no me importa, tu eres mío.- mete el primer digito en la apretada entrada virgen.

\- ¡AAAHHHH! – se contrae del dolor. Nunca pensó verse envuelto en una situación como esta. -¡Basta! Duele mucho. Para…

Las suplicas del frágil doncel no eran escuchadas por el prestamista. Kanou debía hacerlo suyo. Lo dejo ir una vez, no cometería el mismo error otra vez.  
Si debía usar un método tan bajo como chantajearlo con dinero lo haría. No lo iba a dejar ir de nuevo.

\- Ya casi estas listo. – ya había metido dos dígitos mas, Ayase casi ni se dio cuenta. Estaba como ido, perdido en otro mundo.

Siente como el mayor lo acuesta boca arriba y se acomoda entre sus piernas. No hace nada para impedirlo, ya no puede luchar más.

Kanou apoya la punta de su pene en la entrada del rubio.

\- Relájate o te dolerá. – y entonces empuja.

\- ¡AAAHHH! ¡No, basta! ¡Duele mucho!

\- No te contraigas o te dolerá mas.- ya dentro, espera unos segundos para que el menor se acople a la intromisión. Al ver como la respiración de Ayase se va apaciguando Kanou comienza un lento vaivén.

\- ¡Ahhh!

\- Que estrecho eres pequeño…Dime Ayase…¿te gusta esto? Dímelo.- toma el miembro del menor para estimularlo.

\- Aaahhh… basta…

\- Dices que me detenga…pero estas muy duro. La verdad es que te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo. Te gusta que te la meta.- dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡No! ¡Es mentira! ¡No me gusta!

\- No mientas. Estas jadeando por el placer...- toma su rostro y lo besa.- voy a hacer que te vengas. Tendrás tu primer orgasmo en las manos de un hombre. _"Seré el primero y el ultimo, solo yo puedo tocarte"_ Te haré mió, te marcare hasta lo mas profundo.

Kanou arremete con fuerza dentro de Ayase, haciendo que este pierda el control y comience a gemir muy fuerte.

\- ¿¡Ves!? ¡Te gusta! Ya te estas viniendo ¿no?..ahhhh…cada vez..ah…cada vez me aprietas mas…mmmm…que rico…voy a venirme dentro Ayase…aahhh…te marcare por completo…

\- AAhhh nooo. ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡AAAAAHHHHH!...- no aguanto mas, se vino entro los vientres de ambos.

\- Y…decías…ah…que…que no te gustaba… Ahora me toca a mi…- con una ultima arremetida bien profunda derrama su simiente en el interior del rubio.- ¡Ahhh!

Después del orgasmo el prestamista se deja caer sobre Ayase. Los dos quedan exhaustos. El castaño sale del interior del otro y se acuesta a su lado. Ayase esta tan cansado que se queda dormido enseguida. Kanou lo acurruca en su pecho.

\- _"Duerme pequeño. Desde hoy esta será tu casa. No te dejare ir nunca. Haré que no puedas vivir sin mi."_ \- acaricia los cabellos del menor y cierra sus ojos, dejando que el sueño se lo lleve.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

\- ¿Ya estas listo?- la voz de su amante hace que regrese en si.

\- Si. Ya salgo.- se termina de poner la ropa y va a la cocina donde Kanou lo espera con el desayuno. Al terminar de comer, tomas sus valijas para ir rumbo al aeropuerto.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Muchas gracias por leer.

Las espero por mi face. El link se encuentra en mi perfil.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
